Revenir en arrière
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: 8ans après la fin de la guerre Harry se désespère. Tout va de travers. Hermione et Ron vont divorcer, presque tout ses amis son mort et il s'ennuit. Alors il va décider de revenir en arrière et de changer 2ou 3 choses.


Titre : Revenir en arrière

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass

Genre : Euh...

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Note : Je vous demanderais de ne pas me tuer. Ni pour la fin ni parce que je n'ai toujours pas poster la suite. Normalement je suis en pleine révision. Mais là j'avais trop besoin de me défouler. Je suis stressé par les exam, je me suis engueulée avec ma mère j'ai repensé à ma Grand-mère morte en Septembre dernier et donc j'étais super pas bien. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et tout. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« -J'ai du mal comprendre ; c'est pas possible autrement ! Vous allez quoi ? Fit une voix incrédule

-On va divorcer, Harry.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier depuis maintenant une huitaine d'années se tenait en face de ses deux meilleurs amis et tentait vainement de comprendre ce qui leur passé par la tête. Ceux ci lui avaient envoyer un hibou plus tôt dans la journée lui annonçant de butte en blanc que leurs traditionnelles vacances à trois était annulé. Ni comprenant rien Harry c'était dépêché d'aller les voir pour obtenir de plus ample informations et c'est là que ses meilleurs amis lui appris la surprenante nouvelle.

« -C'est très simple Harry. On s'est rendu compte que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Nous avons été aveuglé par la guerre et les dire des autres. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour former un couple. Nous n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer pour tout et rien. C'est vraiment lassant. Donc...

-Nous avons pris la décision de divorcer et de partir chacun de notre côté. Ce qui fait que nos vacance sont annulées.

-Mais enfin c'est insensé vous êtes ensemble depuis sept ans ! Pourquoi vous séparer maintenant ? Et vos enfants vous y avez pensé ?! »

Ron et Hermione, assi chacun à une extrémité du canapé, fixait Harry en soupirant. Ils hochèrent la tête de droite à gauche dans un bel ensemble et la brune se pencha pour prendre sa tasse de thé sur la table basse avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

« -Nous ne voulons pas séparer les enfants. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Par soucis d'équité...

-D'équité ? Mais enfin Hermione tu as perdu la tête ! C'est d'enfant dont on parle pas de meuble ! S'emporta le brun.

-Harry s'il te plais. Laisse la continuer.

-Je disais donc, que nous allons prendre un enfant chacun. Elles pourrons se voir quand elles le voudrons et pourrons correspondre aussi souvent qu'elles le voudrons, mais Amelia ira avec moi et Virginia avec Ronald.

-Comme cela il n'y aura pas de dispute. Quand au reste des affaires nous allons tout vendre et séparer la somme en deux.

-Mais enfin...

-Harry, je sais ce que tu va dire, mais cette décision est mûrement réfléchie. Nous avons fait une grosse bêtise en nous mariant, cela fait longtemps que nous jouons la comédie. Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre. Les filles étaient trop petites elles n'auraient pas compris. »

Le rouquin se tut et regarda son ami avec un sourire triste, la jeune femme quand à elle sirotait son thé comme si rien n'était. Hermione n'avais pas l'air touché par la discutions ; bien au contraire, tout cela semblais profondément l'ennuyer. Lorsqu'elle eu finit elle reposa sa tasse et se leva sans un mot avant de quitter la pièce. Harry lança un regard d'incompréhension à son ami qui haussa les épaules.

« -Elle est toujours comme ça. Si... Distante. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour son travail, le reste est secondaire. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changer depuis Poudlard tu sais.

-Ron, je suis désolé...

-Tu n'a pas à l'être tu sais. Elle disait vrai tout à l'heure. Nous ne somme pas fait pour être ensemble, nous y avons cru pendant la guerre, mais on s'est trompé.

-Vous aviez pourtant l'air d'être heureux tout les deux.

-Seulement flatter d'avoir quelqu'un. Ravie que tout les yeux se tourne vers nous. Griser des flatterie que tous nous disait. Tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas, même Malfoy s'est laisser allé à nous dire que nous allions bien ensemble. A mots couvert, certes, mais il l'a dit. Alors comment croire que ce n'est pas vrai quand tout le monde le dit ? Nous y avons cru, on a vraiment cru pouvoir former un vrai couple malgré toute nos dispute. Mais on c'était trompé.

-Si j'avais su Ron...

-Cela ne sert à rien de parler du passé, ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peux rien changer. Et puis maintenant j'ai deux ravissantes petites filles. Je suis un père comblé faute d'en être un homme. » plaisanta le rouquin.

Et les deux amis se laissèrent allé à rire avant de ressasser quelques souvenirs d'école. Puis vint l'heure de partir. Hermione n'était pas réapparu mais cela ne semblais pas étonné le roux qui reconduisit seul son ami à la cheminée.

« -Excuse la, elle a du se plonger dans un livre et ne pas voir l'heure, ça lui arrive souvent.

-Et c'est avec elle que tu veux laisser ta fille ?

-Harry je t'en pris ! C'est aussi la sienne. Et puis, cela ne te regarde pas ! Hermione est une excellente mère ! »

Le brun soupira mais n'argumenta pas. Il fit une accolade à son camarade et entra dans l'âtre attrapant au passage un peu de poudre de cheminette.

« -Tu lui dira au revoir de ma part.

-Bien sûr ! »

Il s'apprêter à lancer la poudre dans les flammes pour rentrer chez lui lorsque Ron repris la parole.

« -Tu sais Harry, tu es mon meilleurs ami tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui, et même mieux que moi même. Mais je ne voudrai pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi. »

Le brun resta un moment muet devant ces mots et fit finalement un pauvre sourire à son ami.

« -Je ne m'inquiète pas Ron. Je sais que tu es fort. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne baissera pas les bras, et même si tu l'aime vraiment, tu ne te laissera pas détruire par elle. Parce que tu es fort Ron. Et parce que tu as ta fille qui compte sur toi.

-Merci. Souffla le roux.

-Au revoir Ron.

-Au revoir Harry. »

Sur ceux Le survivant jeta la poudre dans l'âtre et cria le nom de son manoir. Juste avant que le salon des Weasley ne disparaisse Harry put saisir les derniers mot de son ami :

« -C'est dur Harry, c'est dur de tenir »

Et il se retrouva chez lui. Avachi sur le tapis de son salon il tentait de remettre ses idées en place. Il avait menti en disant qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Ron, même pour Hermione il s'inquiétait mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait essayé et on l'avais remi à sa place. Il ne pouvait plus alors que regarder ses deux amis se séparer en espérant qu'ils ne s'entre-déchire pas. Alors qu'il se relavait et époussetait ses vêtements le Survivant remarqua un hiboux qui attendait sagement perché sur le canapé. A la patte de celui ci une lettre sans nul doute pour lui. Après l'avoir détaché et ouverte il fut surpris de reconnaître là une lettre officiel. Le jeune homme l'a lu avidement et soupira de frustration en lisant la traditionnel formule de politesse '_Nous vous prions, Monsieur Potter, d'agréer nos salutations distinguées_' il en aurai pleurer de rage. Encore une fois il venait de se voir refuser un emplois parce que monsieur était le sauveur du monde sorcier et donc qu'un poste de simple employé dans un magasin de Quidditch n'était pas adapter. Harry s'affala dans son canapé, se rendant compte par la même que l'oiseau avait disparu, et fit apparaître un verre de whisky pur feu qu'il avala cul sec.

« -Je vous en donnerai moi des 'niveau trop élevé ' ! Si j'avais voulu un poste au ministère je serai devenu Auror ! » Grommela t-il.

Soupirant l'homme ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs. Il revit avec bonheur les moment heureux de Poudlard, le mariage de Ron et d'Hermione, la fête de ses 21 ans et tant d'autres souvenirs qui le firent sourire. Puis peux à peu ses pensées s'assombrirent et il se rappela la victoire finale et toutes ses affreuses conséquence. Il revit Poudlard assiégé par son propre directeur, les élèves terrifiés confinés dans leur dortoirs. Il commença à gémir dans son demi sommeil, à gigoter puis soudain ses yeux s'ouvrir et il se redressa, haletant. Un image fixé devant ses yeux : Ron, mort. Pendu. Sourire aux lèvres. Harry commença à paniquer, son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, son esprit allait à cent à l'heure, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il regarda l'heure, cela faisait trois heures. Trois longues heures qu'il avait quitter ses amis et il ne se sentait pas tranquil, les dernier mots de Ron envahissaient ses pensée se calquant sur cette image bien trop net à son goût. Alors qu'il se forçait au calme, se disant que peut être se n'était qu'un tour de son imagination, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva de la cheminé. A ce moment là, sans même entre ce qu'elle lui disait Harry se figea, sachant qu'il avait eu raison. Quelque chose était arrivé.

Lentement il se retourna, il s'avança vers la cheminée, tomba à genoux devant celle ci et ce força à écouter la voix paniquer de son amie.

« -Harry ! Vien vite, je t'en pris ! C'est Ron ! Il s'est enfermer dans notre chambre et...

-C'est trop tard Hermione. »

Sa voix était si calme qu'elle le surpris. Son regard s'encra dans les yeux chocolat choqués et lentement il repris pied dans la réalité, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« -C'est trop tard. Répéta t-il

-Pourquoi ? Harry pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est ce que tu sais ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Harry !

-Il ne m'a rien dit. Je l'ai vu. Dans mon rêve je l'ai vu, souriant dans sa mort. Il laissa un moment de silence puis repris la parole en s'essuyant le visage. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Le salon était vide quand il arriva, aussi se dirigea t-il directement vers la chambre. A la porte de celle ci il pus voir Hermione et les filles ces dernières semblaient au moins aussi inquiète que leur mère.

« -Amelia, Virginia, retournez à vos chambres et n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ?

-Mais, pourquoi ? Demanda l'une des petites.

-Faites ce qu'il dit mes chéries. Je viendrai vous voir plus tard. »

Bon gré mal gré elles obéirent et laissèrent seuls les adultes. Quand Harry fut sûr qu'elles n'était plus là il déverrouilla la porte d'un sort.

« -Ca, tu aurais pus le faire Herm' » essaya t-il de plaisanter.

La jeune femme n'eu aucune réaction aussi ouvrit il doucement la porte. Seul le silence régnait ; tout avait l'air en ordre. Harry passa sa tête par l'embrasure et son regard fit le tour de la pièce avant de buter sur une chose qui le fit frémir. Voyant cela Hermione termina d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec et son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge à la vu de son mari pendant lamentablement du plafond.

Elle s'avança tel un automate vers lui et se laissa tomber à genoux son regard toujours fixé au corps sans vie. Harry s'avança à son tour essayant de garder les idées clair et sort ramena le corps à terre.

« -Ron...Ronald... pourquoi... »

Hermione semblait perdu elle pris la tête de celui qui fut son amant entre ses bras et le berça tendrement tout en répétant inlassablement le nom de se dernier. Harry, lui retourna au salon et appela les autorités compétente afin que la mort de son ami puisse t'être répertorié et son enterrement organisé. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre où la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé.

« -Hermione ? Herm' tu m'entends ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il n'eu pas le temps de faire plus que le personnel de st Mungo arriva.

« -Que c'est il passé ? Demanda le seul Auror présent.

-Il s'est pendu. Sa femme, Harry désigna Hermione de la tête, la vue. Elle m'avais appelé parce qu'il s'était enfermé et qu'elle était inquiète. A mon arrivé j'ai déverrouillé la porte et là on l'a trouvé. Je l'ai ramener à terre et Hem' ne l'a plus lâcher.

-Il avait une raison particulière de le faire ?

-Sa femme et lui allaient divorcer.

-Je vois. »

La suite se passa comme dans un rêve pour Harry, il vit le cadavre de Ron être emmener au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui ne cessait de hurler qu'on lui rende son mari, il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui ce passé. Il avait déjà pleuré mais il n'était, alors, pas encore sûr de la mort de Ron, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu il refusait d'y croire. C'était bien trop tôt. Et puis il lui avait dit de tenir le coup ! Il lui avait dit 'Au revoir'. Harry était perdu, perdu et en colère. Il en voulais à Ron de lui avait fait un tel coup bas. Et malgré tout il était triste, mortellement triste. Il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il n'allait plus jamais le voir, mais il était tout de même triste.

Le survivant entendit plus qu'il ne vit Hermione allé rejoindre ses enfants. Il entendit ensuite les pleurs et les cris de ceux ci. Ses pieds se dirigèrent naturellement vers le salon. Après avoir laisser un mot pour la jeune mère il rentra chez lui et alla s'effondrer sur son lit où il s'endormit comme une masse.

A son réveil il se sentait un peu nauséeux, il alla se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et resta un moment appuyé sur le lavabo à se repasser les événements de tantôt.

« -Ron sale bâtard, t'avais pas le droit ! » Cracha t-il avant de s'effondrer en larme dans sa salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il fut plus où moins calmé il pris une douche rapide, s'habilla et sortit. Il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête. De pensé à autre chose,aussi transplana t-il au chemin de Traverse. La nuit était encore jeune et de nombreuses personnes flânaient encore dans la rue commerçante. Le brun déambulait sans but regardant vaguement autour de lui. Il rentra dans quelqu'un et s'excusa pensivement il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin quand il avisa un petit live beige sur le sol. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et se retourna afin de le rendre à son propriétaire mais celui ci avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Le sauveur le fourra alors dans sa poche et repris sa marche. Il ne fit pas attention à sa direction et se retrouva à l'entrée d'un cimetière. Un sourire ironique se forma sur ses lèvres et il finit par entrer.

Harry déambulait dans les allées jetant parfois un regard dénué d'intérêt aux tombes lorsque son regard accrocha une épitaphe : _Ci gît Susan Bones 19..._ La réalité repris le pas sur Harry et celui ci se concentra d'avantage sur ce qu'il l'entourait. Il réalisa alors que c'était ses compagnons d'armes qui gisaient là. Tout ceux qui comme lui avaient participé à la guerre et avait périt sous les coups des mangemorts.

Il se mit donc à rechercher les tombes de ses amis tombé au combat dans le but de se recueillir un peu et leur apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Tout en cherchant à la lueur de sa baguette, le brun songeait au fait qu'il regrettait tout ces morts, toutes ces vies perdu pour rien.

« -Peut être n'aurais je pas du le tuer au fond... »

Mais ses pensée furent interrompu par la première tombe : Lavande Brown. Après elle, nombre suivit : celle de Madame Chourave, puis de Michael Corner, de Seamus Finnigan, de Geoffrey Hooper, de Remus Lupin sur laquelle il s'attarda de longue minutes, celle de Draco Malfoy qui contre toute attente avait combattu pour L'Ordre et enfin celle de Severus Snapes.

« -Bonsoir Professeur. Je n'aurais jamais cru venir un jour sur votre tombe, sans doute vous non plus n'y avait jamais pensé. Je suppose que vous devez vous retourner dans votre tombe rien qu'à l'idée que je puisse t'être là, ici juste devant vous à repenser au passé au lieu de vivre pleinement mon présent. Vous connaissant si vous pouviez me parler je suppose que vous me diriez de déguerpir, d'arrêter de vous prendre votre air et de vivre dans une chimère et de me contenté de ce que j'ai. Comme vous le faisiez avant. Et je suppose que comme d'habitude ça m'aurai mi or de moi et je vous aurai traité de tout les noms. Mais maintenant je sais que vos conseil était judicieux. Que vous teniez à moi, enfin, tout est relatif. La preuve : vous m'avez protégé jusqu'à la fin. Et ouis, malheureusement pour vous, on me l'a dit. Et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Pour ça et pour tout aussi. J'aurai aimé vous le dire de vive voix, mais malheureusement c'est impossible maintenant. »

Harry marqua une pause et s'assit à même le sol face à la tombe. Pendant quelque minutes il s'imagina son professeur face à lui, le visage fermé, un pli sévère au coin de la bouche et cela le fit rire. Il se revit en cour de Potion ou encore en retenue et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité.

« -Nous étions stupide n'est ce pas ? Vous comme moi, nous nous comportions comme des enfants. Je vous entend d'ici, professeur, je sais très bien ce que vous auriez fait si j'avais osé dire une tel chose de votre vivant, mais je m'en moque aujourd'hui, car j'ai besoin de vous le dire. C'est amusant de constater que c'est toujours vers vous que je me tourne quand quelques chose va mal. J'avais beau dire que je vous détestait c'était toujours vers vous que j'allais chercher du secours, inconsciemment. Et encore aujourd'hui. Vous savez quoi professeur ? Non, bien sûr vous ne savez pas... Ron est mort. Aujourd'hui. Il s'est suicidé. Hermione et lui allaient divorcé, alors il s'est suicidé. Ne vous moquer pas de lui ! Il a seulement craquer. J'étais en colère contre lui, mais plus maintenant. Maintenant je crois que je suis seulement vide. Oui c'est le mot je crois, vide... »

Harry resta longtemps prés de la tombe de Snape ce n'est qu'au petit jour qu'il se décida à la quitter. Il était fatigué et persuadé que Severus en avait assez d'entendre sa voix il avait poursuivit son chemin. Il tenait avant de rentrer à voir de ses yeux une nouvelle la stèle en 'mémoire' du camps adverse. Quand il arriva au pieds de celle ci il passa chaque nom en revu avant de cracher sur celle ci.

« -Soyez tous maudit »

Et enfin il rentra chez lui. Le temps passait mais le brun ne le réalisait pas. Lorsqu'il était rentré ce matin là il s'était couché et à son réveil avait commencé à écrire dans le petit livre qu'il avait ramassé la veille. Celui ci était vierge il avait donc décider d'en faire son journal intime. Jour après jours les pages se remplissais de ses états d'âmes et des mots qu'il aurai aimé adresser aux vivants et aux morts. Les lettres amener par hiboux s'amoncelait sur sa table basse, mais il n'avais pas le courage de les ouvrir. Il voyait défiler les jours comme des secondes et bientôt vint le moment d'enterrer son ami.

C'est le cerveau anesthésié qu'il se rendi au cimetière, c'est flottant qu'il salua les personnes présente et se posa aux côté d'Hermione et des filles. Il ne pleura pas, pendant toute la cérémonie il garda les yeux rivé sur le cercueil puis sur le tas de terre mais il ne pleura pas. Aussitôt finit, Harry s'excusa auprès des personnes présente et rentra chez lui. Il pris son carnet se mit à écrire furieusement, les larmes dévalant ses joues les unes après les autres, tachant le papier mais il n'en avait cure.

Sans cesse il ré écrivait les même mots, ceux qui la cause de sa détresse : _Plus jamais... Je ne le reverrai plus jamais..._ Finalement il s'endormit ainsi. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il se réveilla. Après une tasse de café et une douche Harry s'affala sur son canapé et attendi que le temps passe. Il n'avais plus goût à rien. Complètement apathique il fut déranger par un hiboux ; celui d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry._

_Merci d'être venu hier, je suis navrée que tu n'ai pas pus _

_rester, mais je le comprend._

_Je t'écris pour te dire que je ne supporte plus de_

_rester dans cette maison, les filles non plus._

_J'ai donc trouver un autre logis._

_Nous partons aujourd'hui._

_Je suis contente de t'avoir vu avant de partir._

_Voici notre nouvelle adresse,... ma porte_

_te sera à jamais ouverte Harry._

_XXX_

_Hermione Weasley._

Le survivant replia soigneusement la lettre et alla la glisser dans son journal avant de se remettre dans son canapé. Seul le silence régnait dans le manoir, et cela aussi désespérait Harry. Il avait autant envie de ne rien faire que de tout détruire. Il se sentait mal. Si vide, et si seul. Jamais il n'avais autant regretté ses jeunes année.

Soupirant, le brun ferma les yeux et se les frotta. Il se leva ensuite pour allé prendre une plume et un parchemin afin de dressé la liste de ses amis encore en vie. Celle ci était bien mince : Seul quelques Weasley, Hermione, Neville et Dean vivait encore. Mais où là était la question. Il était fatigué, si fatigué... écrasant le parchemin le survivant retourna à sa chambre, s'avachit sur son lit avec son journal il commença à noter tout ce qui lui venai à l'esprit. Cela se résumai à quelques phrases décousu et répétées.

_« Je suis fatigué... Je hais ma vie... Je l'exècre... Je veux retourner à l'époque où j'étais chez ma tante ! Je veux retourner à Poudlard. Je veux retourner à l'époque où j'étais chez ma tante ! Je veux pouvoir changer tout ça ! Je veux revenir en arrière ! Je veux retourner à l'époque où j'étais chez ma tante ! Je veux revenir en arrière ! Je veux retourner à l'époque où j'étais chez ma tante ! Je veux revenir en arrière !Je veux retourner à l'époque où j'étais chez ma tante ! Je veux revenir en arrière ! »_

Harry n'eu pas le temps de poser sa plume qui sentit comme un crochet à son nombril et son corps partir dans une sensation caractéristique. Il ne compris rien de ce qui lui arrivait et tout à coup il eu l'impression de rencontrer quelque peu violemment la paroi d'un lit, ce qui le fit crier. Il rouvrit les yeux constata qu'il était à demi allongé sur un lit en sueur. La pièce était flou et il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes. Il les trouva sur une sorte de table de nuit et eu la surprise de constater que celle ci était affreusement ronde. Malgré tout il les mit et là... le choc.

Il se trouvait dans l'exacte réplique de sa chambre chez sa tante, à l'époque de ses 17 ans. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Rapidement il se leva et alla inspecter la chambre, oui, c'était bien la même. En passant devant le miroir il eu la surprise de voir non pas son corps d'homme, mais celui d'un adolescent maigrichon en pyjama. Là s'en fut trop il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et s'observa sous toutes les coutures.

« -C'est pas possible, comment ? Et je me souvient de tout ! Alors ça voudrais dire que... »

Il n'eu pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin qu'il entendit l'affreuse voix de son oncle l'appeler en bas. Il se changea donc rapidement et dévala les escaliers. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il constata la présence du professeur Mc Gonnagal et du professeur Snape dans le salon des Dursley. Le jeune garçon ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir et se jeta littéralement dans les bras d'un Severus horrifié.

« -Professeur Snape !!!! Cria t-il fou de joie de revoir son professeur vivant. Professeur Mc Gonagal. » salua t-il plus froidement.

Tous restèrent bouche bée puis Snape fit dégager le garçon et lui lança un regard polaire en réajustant sa robe. Harry eu la décence de paraître honteux et baissa piteusement la tête.

« -Vos affaires sont prés monsieur Potter ? Questionna le professeur de métamorphose.

-Il me semble oui. »

Si il avait bonne mémoire ce jour là était celui de ses 17 ans, enfin il les avait eu la veille au soir. Ses affaires étaient prêt depuis au moins deux jours, rapidement il alla les chercher et redescendit tout aussi vite.

« -Bien. Claqua le maître des potions. Donnez moi votre malle. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et le maître transplana avec. Puis vint McGonnagal qui l'emmena avec elle au Terrier. A peine eut il le temps d'arrivé que le brun était déjà assai de tête rousse lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Il était heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était vraiment heureux. Mais le temps sembla s'arrêter pour lui lorsqu'il vit arriver Ron et Hermione à sa suite, tout deux âgée de 17 ans. Le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécut ne pus alors s'empêcher de fondre en larme. Ce qui inquiéta toute l'assemblé.

« -Harry ! Ca va ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

-Harry ?

-Ca va ! Ca va ! Je suis juste heureux de vous revoir.

-Ton été a été si horrible que ça ? Questionna le rouquin »

Ce qui fit rire Harry ainsi que toute l'assemblé. La fête d'anniversaire qui lui avait préparé les Weasley été sublime et cela réchauffa le coeur du brun qui se jura solennellement de ne pas faire les même bêtises. Lorsque le gâteau arriva tous lui demandèrent de faire un voeux. Harry se souvenait de ce moment cela faisait partit de ses souvenirs préféré; il savait ce que les autres attendaient de lui comme voeux, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de le faire cette fois, car il devait avant tout s'occuper d'un point qui devait être régler avant la fin des vacances.

« -Allé Harry fait un voeux ! Vas y Vas y!

-Il faudrai peut être le laisser parler pour qu'il le fasse Ginny. Railla Fred

-Hummmm. Je sais !

-Bas dit le alors si tu sais Harry !

-Alors, je souhaite de tout mon coeur que mes deux meilleurs amis, j'ai nommé Ron et Hermione, ne fasse jamais la bêtise de se mettre en couple. » assena t-il.

L'assemblé tout entière se tût et l'on entendit même Snape avaler de travers. Avant que Ron ne lance un « quoiiiii ?????? » Très élégant.

« -Je disais, que je voulais que vous ne fassiez jamais la bêtise de vous mettre ensemble.

-Mais enfin pourquoi Harry ?Ils vont très bien ensemble !

-Non, définitivement non. Ils se disputes tout le temps, certes ils s'aiment bien, mais je pense qu'un couple se serrai...trop.

-Ah. » Fut la dernière remarque à ce sujet.

La fête se poursuivit ensuite comme si de rien n'était, mais l'attitude émerveillé de Harry n'échappa à personne. Et encore moins à Snape qui se posait pas mal de question depuis 'l'accolade' du matin. Ce n'est que dans l'après midi que les membres de l'ordre affluèrent, en les voyant le sourire du gosse s'agrandit encore mais il atteint son paroxysme à la venu de Remus. Celui ci n'eu pas le terminer d'apparaître totalement que déjà Harry lui sautait dessus.

« -Remuuuuus ! »

Il le serra fortement contre lui sous les regards amusés ou intrigué des autres.

« -Harry, tu m'as manqué aussi tu sais. Comment vas tu ? »

Et ainsi les festivités reprirent de plus belle. En fin d'après midi alors que tous étaient occupé soit à aidé, soit à discuter, Harry aperçut son professeur de potion se retirer il se hâta alors de le suivre afin de lui dire enfin tout ce qu'il avait dit à sa tombe. Se sachant suivit Severus ralentit donc imperceptiblement et se dirigea vers un coin tranquil où il ne serai pas entendu. Harry cru avoir perdu la trace de son professeur lorsqu'il aperçut celui ci adossé à l'un des arbres entourant la maison, visiblement l'attendant.

« -Vous désirez me parler Potter ? »

Surpris pas le ton presque avenant de son glacial maître des potions, le jeune brun perdit ses moyens et hocha simplement la tête.

« -C'est en rapport avec votre réaction de ce matin ? **Nouveau hochement de tête, négatif cette fois** Vous en êtes sûr Potter ?

-Euh... Et bien.. Pas Vraiment. Mais euh. Je m'excuse par rapport à ça.

-Si vous me disiez plutôt ce qu'il se trame dans votre cerveau atrophié. Et pas seulement me concernant. Vous sorter de Poudlard en gueulant qu'il faut que vos meilleurs amis se mettent en couple et vous revenant en affirmant de contraire. Que c'est il passé ? »

Harry déglutit péniblement, il se dandina un peu, mal à l'aise et mordilla sa lèvre inférieur tout en réfléchissant à grande vitesse.

« -Cessez cela ! Si vous voulez changer quelque chose vous ne pourrez pas le faire seul Potter, mettez vous ça dans le crâne ! Vous risqueriez de faire empirer les choses.

-Comment savez vous que...

-Je vous en pris ! Je ne suis pas idiot. Vous réagissez comme si vous n'aviez pas vue tout ces gens depuis des années, vous arrivez là avec des idées bien arrêter et comble de tout, vous réfléchissez avant de parler. C'est qu'il y a quelque chose !

-Vous avez raison. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais vous parler...

-Le reste attendra. Expliquez moi ça. »

Le plus jeune soupira mais ne pus retenir un sourire en coin. Severus était exactement comme il se l'était imaginer sur sa tombe, avec les même mimique.

« -Donc je suis mort et vous venez vous recueillir sur ma tombe. Quel nouvelle.

-Quoi ?

-Vous pensez à voix haute. Ce peut être dangereux vous savez.

-Oh taisez vous et écoutez ! Je ne sais pas trop par quel miracle, mais comme vous vous en douter je vien du futur. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est compliquer !

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Disons que pour une raison inconnue je me suis retrouver dans le passé. Mon âme est revenue dans mon corps d'adolescent. Je suis revenue huit ans en arrière. J'étais en train d'écrire enfin plutôt évacuer ma peine lorsque j'ai souhaiter très fort revenir en arrière et voilà quoi, je suis revenue.

-Tout allé si mal que ça ?

-Ron venais de se suicidait parce qu'il allait divorcé d'avec Hermione après sept de mariage, mes seuls amis encore en vie étaient Hermione, Neville, Dean et quelques rares Weasley. Voldemort était certes mort, mais le nombre de problème que cela à apporté. Presque tout le monde était mort, vous y compris.

-Je vois. Donc ne supportant pas ça vous êtes venu changer tout ça. Et comment ?

-En commençant déjà par neutraliser Dumbledore !

-Dumbledore ?

-Par qui pensez vous avoir été tué ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry put contemplé le visage de son professeur complètement perdu. Il semblait vouloir essayé de comprendre mais n'y parvenais pas. Les deux hommes restaient donc face à face en silence.

« -Dumbledore m'aurai tué.

-Vous et plus de la moitié des personnes présentes aujourd'hui. J'en suis même venu à me demander si le mieux n'est pas de laisser vaincre Voldemort.

-Vous délirez Potter ! S'emporta t-il

-Pas du tout. J'ai vu des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas. Poudlard être pris en otage par son propre directeur. J'ai vu les élèves se faire tuer un par un. Les professeurs lutter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-C'est impossible.

-Si vous ne me croyez pas, attendez de voir au soir du 23 Janvier. Quatre semaine après la fin de la guerre, c'est à ce moment là que tout va vraiment commencer. Les portes ont été fermé, les élèves enfermer.

-Je vous crois, taisez vous ! Mais pourquoi aurai t-il fait ça ?

-Le pouvoir. M'aideriez vous professeur ? Vous êtes le seul sur qui j'ai pus compté pendant tout ce temps. Le seul qui, même dans la mort, m'a le plus aidé. Alors dite moi, puis je vous compté sur vous maintenant aussi ? »

Severus pris un temps de silence pendant lequel il observa Harry sous toutes les coutures. Il finit par secouer la tête avec dépit et repris la parole.

« -Même si je vous disais non, vous ne m'écouteriez pas. Mais n'imaginez pas, pouvoir passer outre les règles. Je ne vous aiderez pas plus que pendant la guerre.

-Et c'est déjà bien assez. Merci professeur.

-Hum. »

Severus se décolla de l'arbre et s'apprêta à transplaner lorsqu'il lança un dernier regard à Harry avant de lui dire :

« -Je suis désolé pour monsieur Weasley. Mais profiter tout de même du présent, ne pensez pas qu'à l'avenir qu'il vous faut modifier ou vous le regretterez.

-Vous dites exactement ce que j'imaginais que vous diriez professeur.

-Alors il me faut innovais. C'est impensable que je puisse être prévisible. »

Et sur ce Harry se retrouva seul. Il alla donc retrouver les autres un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, il faut penser au présent. Ce serai trop bête de passer à côté de tout pour avoir un futur on ne souhaiterai que retourner dans le passé. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit. J'hésite à terminer l'histoire comme ça. Je sais c'est vache, mais après tout, il est revenue en arrière pour tout recommencer non, et il faut bien vivre dans le présent. Huuuum J'hésite.

Pour l'instant je le met dans One Shot. Et puis si vraiment vous voulez une suite, après mes exam (Donc le 16 juin) je fais une suite et je fait mes chapitres des mes fics

bise.


End file.
